Bleach pairings
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: Short drabbles of any Bleach pairing you can think of from Ulquiorra x Orihime to Urahara and Yoruichi xD Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before you read on I need explain something. These are random pairings that some I am for or against. If I continue there shall be pairings continuing but also new ones such as Ichigo and Rukia and then also have Ichigo and Orihime, do you know what I mean? Just read the pairings you like or are a fan of and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra x Orihime**

I looked out of the window, into the sky of Heuco Muendo. Hours, days or weeks didn't matter here. It was a space of time that wasn't moving, wasn't going forward, wasn't changing. Nothing seemed to change here... it really hurt my heart to admit that for some reason.

'What are you thinking of?' he asked me. I felt his breath at my neck and on of his hands that was playing with my hair moved to my shoulder.

'Random thoughts,' I replied quietly, looking up towards the frozen moon.

'Like what?' he pushed the issue, moving his lips closer my neck. He moved my ginger hair back behind my head to clear away my throat, his nose touching my skin. It was like a small electrical shock and I froze, unable to speak or move. He felt my tension and went away from me and sighed. 'Human's are such odd creatures,' he mumbled.

* * *

**Gin x Matsomoto**

The snow was like a blanket laid over the Seretei. I sat outside on the edge of the porch, me feet deep in the snow. The wind was so quiet, the only thing you could here was the odd near by snowflake land on the snow, that's how quite it was until she walked in. I turned my head to the side seeing her walk in with the bottle of sake in her hand. She was red in her face and she stumbled towards me with delight.

'Gin, what are you doing here alone, the party is inside!' she yelled walking/stumbling towards me. She had a huge grin on her face and I just couldn't help but smile at her. Just about half a meter from me she stumbled over, falling straight for me. We fell together into the snow, making my landing soft as my back crashed into the snow. She some how managed not to fall totally on top of me, keeping her hands at the side of each of my head and sitting on my stomach. She froze as she looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulder, sliding like curtain over our faces. I felt her breathing go rapid as it reached closer and closer. I held my breath. Suddenly her eyes closed and she collapsed into the snow beside me. I heard the soft snore escape from her.

'Typical you,' I chuckled, moving her hair from her beautiful face.

* * *

**Shunsui x Nanao**

I walked into the library carrying the book that needed to be returned. It was dark outside and the lighting in the library was bad but I swore I thought I heard something. I walked towards the sound to find my captain sighing to himself as he looked up high up the library bookshelf.

'Captain?' Though I knew it was him, I needed conformation for myself, as if I didn't trust myself.

'Oh Nanao, just the person I need,' he smiled at me. That was never a good sign. I walked towards him, repositioning my glasses.

'Yes, what is it Captain?' I asked. He pointed up towards one of the books on the higher shelves.

'I need to reach that book,' he explained. Seriously, was he fooling around with me?

'There's a ladder here somewhere,' I sighed, sounding slightly depressed. With such incredible speed that even I couldn't see, he swept me off my feat and placed me on his left shoulder. I looked down at him in shock and I felt heat rushing through my head.

'Captain!' I gasped, holding my breath.

'I'm too lazy to look for the ladder, can you reach the book?' he asked sweetly, trying to do his puppy eyes. I couldn't breath as I realized my face must have blushed, I felt his hand at my waist, holding me on his shoulder, making sure I wouldn't fall. Slowly I reached for the book and held in my hands as the Captain carefully landed me back onto the ground.

'Thank you,' he smiled at me and left to take the book to wherever he wanted, leaving my dumb founded in the darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, a reminder; if your going to review and critisise, please only constructive, if there is pairing you don't like please do not insult my opinion but I will have an open mind if you want to have one of your pairings in these, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and if you review, ask for whatever pairing you like and I'll hope I'll be able to do it in the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Yoruichi x Kisuke**

I wasn't in "the mood" today. I sat cross legged on the cushion at the table, bored out of my mind for some odd strange reason. Just a day like that. On days like these, when Ichigo and the rest weren't stirring trouble, Kisuke needed to be kept entertained before he went all odd again... too late.

'Kuchi-kuchi-kuchi-ku,' he coed to me as he played with a straw at my cheek, tickling me lightly.

'Cut it out,' I barked at him, making him curl into a ball pretending to be upset. I had closed my eyes and I heard a few whimpers leave from his mouth, making me growl under my breath. 'Kisuke,' I mumbled. Suddenly I felt like I was been strangled around me neck, only to notice Kisuke's arms tightly wrapped around my neck. I couldn't help but look up at him, waiting for an explanation that never came. He looked down towards me and smiled, just smiled. Without any reason for him to explain he just held me there for while in his arms.

* * *

**Halibel x Grimmjow**

She lay on top of me, her sword at my throat, inches away from giving it a clean slice, but so was my sword at hers. She didn't move a muscle, both of our breathing being steady, waiting for the other even flinch and it would be death for that person. Her hair blew lightly in the wind, so blond, nearly golden in the light. We glared at each other for a long while. Waiting, just waiting.

* * *

**Histsugya x Momo**

The rain poured down like buckets spilling over from the clouds. I walked on the rooftops of the buildings slowly, thoughts clouding my vision. But something caught my eyes and ears. I heard a cry from the close by trees and slowly approached it. I saw her sitting down sobbing, her tears resembling the rain. I ran over, jumping down from the roof and unto the ground. I skidded with my knees in the mud as I reached her, cupping her head into my hands.

'What is it?' I asked. Was she hurt? Was she attacked. She suddenly stopped crying and looked at me with shocked red teared eyes.

'Just, memories,' she said, starring into me. Memories... such sad ones they must be to make her cry like this. I didn't know of what to say or how to comfort her but soon the tears returned. She threw her hands around me, burying her face into my shoulder. I heard the muffled sobs vibrate through me, chilling me to the bone but I placed my arms around her tight. I'm here for you... Momo.

* * *

**Kenpachi x Yachiru**

It was night outside, the rain pouring down heavily, the roofs were been played like drums. I felt her move restlessly in her dreams as she turned on her other side. She was lying on my bare chest, curled up in a ball. She was so small... so delicate. She whined in her sleep, and got up, sitting upright on my chest looking towards me. Her eyes were sleepy and her pink hair was a mess.

'What's wrong Yachiru?' I asked, pushing away the hair from her face.

'I didn't have a nice dream,' she whimpered, her eyes nearly in tears. I leaned forward towards her slightly, half lying down and have sitting.

'What was it about?" I asked her. She just shook her head violently, making sure the tears disappeared and jumped onto my shoulder like she always did, grabbing around my neck like clinging on a tree.

'It's nothing, Pachi,' she said, her smile returning to her face. Though I knew it was not nothing, I let it go. As weak and delicate as she may seem, she was strong and stubborn. My Yachiru...

* * *

**Renji x Rukia x Ichigo**

Ichigo and Rukia slowly crept towards Renji, who was sleeping loudly on the coach. She took out her favourite pink marker and couldn't help but giggle at the plan she was up to. She opened the lid and just when she was about to touch him with the marker, his eyes fluttered opened and he gave her a long peck on the cheek. She sat there, frozen in shock while Ichigo gawped. He then picked up his foot and stomped it into Renji's face you.

'You moron!' he yelled. Though Renji was supposed to be in pain, he was laughing all the way as Ichigo was giving him a beating.

* * *

**I know it's all dramatic but if your could give me humourous scenes, I could work on them, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hitsugaya x Rukia**

The hollow was large and extremely powerful, the odd hollow that had a special ability. This hollow could actually use something similiar to flash step, if not faster.

'Dance Sode no Shirayuki,' I heard her say. The light from her sword escaped and it froze the hollow beautifully. It was really amazing watching her zanpakuto. No wonder why it was called the most beautiful one ever seen. She turned towards me and smiled, delighted but exhausted. I returned my sword back and couldn't help but share her delight and smile slightly back. Suddenly the hollows arm reached out and grabbed her, breaking her ice.

'No,' I gasped. I ran forward and sliced the Hollow's hand, the hollow yelled in pain. As fast as I could I sliced the hollow's head and it slowly began disappearing. I then dived down towards the ground, and finally managed to catch Rukia, before she fell to the ground. I held her in my arms as I landed with a slight thud. She was bruised and cut all over.

'Captain Hitsugaya,' yelled my squad as they ran over towards us. 'We apologize for being late,' the mumbled. I gave the unconscious Rukia into one of their hands.

'Take her to the fourth Squad barracks immediately,' I told them.

'Yes sir,' the said and quickly ran back from where they came from. I noticed on the ground, she had dropped her zanpakuto. I picked it up and looked at carefully, my face reflecting in it. Defiantly the most beautiful sword ever, belonging to the most extraordinary person.

* * *

**Ichigo x Orihime**

'Come on Ichigo!' she grabbed my hand and dragged me through the woods. I moved my earphones out of my ears and jogged behind her, following her wherever she was taking me.

'Where are we going?' I asked, seriously confused.

'It's a surprise,' she smiled proudly and ran on ahead. She finally stopped at an edge of the cliff that was leaning over the karakura town. We could see my house and thousands of others as well as compartments.

'Wow,' was all I manged to say.

'It's beautiful, ain't it,' she said, looking at me and taking a step back. I suddenly noticed the step back she took was off the edge of the cliff. Her eyes went into shock and I dived forward trying to catch her, but instead we both fell. I pushed her into my chest, one hand holding her head so she wouldn't get hurt and the other around her waist as we crashed down to the ground, rolling over and over constantly for ages. There were rocks all over and I tried as much as possible to make sure they didn't hit her. Finally we slowly started to stop and collapsed into the ground. I lay there hands outstretched and groaned in pain.

'Ichigo, I'm so sorry!,' she whimpered, leaning by my side.

'It's... okay,' I manged to say. 'Just be careful... next time... please,' I even put a smile on before closing my eyes, sucking in the pain and trying to relax as Orihime worked her magic on me.

* * *

**Gin x Rangiku**

I knocked on the door but there was no reply. Curiously I opened the door slowly and crept inside. She was in her bed, sleeping soundly, the blanket falling over her body easily. I crept closer to her and bend down on my knees, close to her head. Her ginger hair was like a vine plant, stretching out, taking up as much space as possible. I caressed her hair, my fingers going through it smoothly.

I had felt his hands go through my hair and I opened my eyes, only slightly so he didn't notice. I wanted to pretend that I just woke up so I could talk to him, but I lay there for hours as he brushed my hair with his thin fingers.

* * *

**Thank you and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ulquiorra x Orihime**

I saw him lying on the ground, his hands in his pockets and eyes closed. I slowly approached him, as quietly as I could. I knelt down beside him, hesitating for only a moment. There was a feeling, a gutsy feeling in me telling me I was doing something very dangerous. I traced my fingers on his mask down to his cheek and touched his lip. I've always wanted to do it, it just pulled me towards him like a magnet. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and I jolted back in fear, falling on my behind and leaning away from him because I was scared. I could finally admit I was scared of him. He slowly sat up and looked towards me for a long while. Then he leaned closer to me, extremely close to me.

'You are so odd,' he told me. I felt strange after he said that, I had expected something much harsher. 'If you want to touch me you don't need to be scared. And you don't need to do it only when I'm asleep,' he said as he fingers traced over my face before he left.

* * *

**Gin x Rangiku**

She was sitting on the chair by herself. I had noticed her by accident and slowly walked behind her, she hadn't noticed I was there. With an evil grin, I put my arms around her. She jolted in one place and looked up at me in shock. She relaxed a bit when she noticed it was me but then she noticed how close I was.

'Captain!' she managed to say before I bend down fully to kiss her, my arms still locked around her. She was frozen is shock as I let go. She starred at me in wonder.

'What was that for?' she said in a high quite voice.

'Next time you don't do your paper work on time, it will be worse,' I grinned at her.

* * *

**Grimmjow x Orihime**

Nnoitora was pinning her against the wall. She was leaning away from him as far as possible, avoiding his sizzly tongue that was only inches away from her face. With anger building up in me I marched over to him, shoving him into the shoulder, pushing him away from her.

'Stay back,' I growled at him as I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her into my chest.

'Or what?' he said, his height towering over me.

'Or I will cut your face in a way that would make you useless to a woman,' I muttered at him. He eyed me before leaving angrily.

'Thank you,' she whispered, her head buried into my chest.

* * *

**Okay finally I did a kiss scene. Please suggest other pairings, thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yipee I have been getting a lot of requests, though I have to admit some of the are odd ^_^**

**Also I'm planing on doing a Shuuhei pairing, but with whom? Suggestions? :)**

**

* * *

**

**Hitsugaya x Karin**

The silver haired boy walked on the side of the beach in the white T-shirt and dark jeans, by himself. I rarely saw him here, after all he doesn't belong in the human world.

'Toushiro?' I asked, my voice sounding odd to me. He turned sharply at his name and looked at me, wondering if I had said his name. I took a few steps closer to him.

'Remember me?' I smiled at him. He actually smiled back and sort of snorted in way.

'Of course I do,' he sighed, his hands in his pockets. 'Ichigo's sister, right?' he asked and I nodded my head.

'I probably have a bad reputation based on him, right?' I smiled jokingly. 'What are you doing here?' I asked him.

'Eh... well there was some hollow problem but I'm going back soon. But I'm staying for a while, wanna look around the town,' he explained.

'Come on, I'll show you around,' I told him, taking his arm and leading him on in a fast walk. I had hoped I hadn't made a mistake taking his arm and leading him god knows where. But then I felt his arm loosen out of my grip... and he took my hand instead.

* * *

**Nel x Grimmjow**

I sighed to myself, lying on the bed. It was so quiet I could hear my thoughts so clearly. She was such a hard person to get. Nnoitra had tried to get her with no success, and I swear I thought Ulquiorra was gonna give it a go but no. She turned down any guy who approached her with an offer. And if he was going to be pushy, he ended up learning a life lesson, the painful way.

'What's wrong?' Nel asked from under the covers. Her heard appeared out of them.

'Nothing,' I replied, moving my hand from my head and and around her (naked) waist, pushing her closer to me. She was slightly colder than I am but not by much. Her legs were tangled around mine. Hers where so smooth and soft, it made it seem she was so delicate and so breakable, but that was far from the truth. She was a much stronger person than I was...

* * *

**Ikkaku x Orihime**

'What's wrong Ikkaku?' she asked, moving closer to me. I took a step back, sweat pouring down my forehead.

'Please stop!' I said as I ended up pinning myself to the wall. She stepped closer, her hand reaching out to me. 'No!' I yelled and rang as fast as I could away from her. I know as odd as this sounded but every time she gets close to me my heart starts racing and my thoughts blur and I start to sweat as if I fought a battle...

I thought it was odd he always ran away from me... I wonder why?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ulquiorra x Orihime**

'Are you afraid of me?' he asked me. I leaned against the wall away from him. He had closed the door behind him and approached towards me.

'No,' I mumbled. He walked towards me and stopped a few inches away. He then crushed his hand into the wall beside my head.

'Are you afraid of me now?' he asked as he pulled his hand out of the broken wall. I watched carefully as he did so.

'No,' I said again, but this time with less confidence. He bent his head down so his lips were closer to mine.

'You are,' he spoke coldly, his breath touching my lips. It was fresh but cold... it made me shiver. I placed both of my hands on his chest. He eyed me as I did that. He watched as I revealed the no.4 carving on his left side of his chest.

'I'm not scared,' I told him and looked up at him. His green snake like eyes watched as I placed my head on his chest. As hard as I wished for it... I didn't hear his heart beat...

* * *

**Rangiku x Shuuhei**

I lay on the coach, relaxing during the day. It was a boring and tiring day as usual... nothing unusual.

'Hello!' she popped out from behind the coach, her face appearing above me. I yelped and fell off the coach from shock. 'Gosh... if your that scared of me I won't come around so often then,' she whimpered.

'You can come, just don't don't pop out of no where next time please,' I muttered at her, slowly getting up. 'Anyways, what are you doing here?' I asked her. She put her finger to her lip and looked upwards in wonder.

'I forget... oh yes! Wanna go drinking with me and Kira?' she grinned. I stared at her in shock.

'Now?' I asked. 'In the middle of the day?'

'Yeah why not,' she smiled broadly. I shook my head already prepared to reply no. She saw it coming. She grabbed as much as she could of my black hair and dragged my across the hallway as I yelped and choked.

'Your coming with me no matter what! There's no fun in drinking in the middle of the day without many men. After all how are we gonna play strip blackjack?' she explained. That hit me like an electrical current.

* * *

**Short, I know, sorry. Thank you again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rukia x Ichigo**

We sat on the bed together. She had her back towards me, drawing or scribbling something. I smelled her hair, the same shampoo I used (after all my family doesn't know she lives here). I drew closer to her, about to hug her from behind because for some reason I really wanted to do it for some odd reason.

Suddenly Kon came into the room yelling like a mad man and lept in slow motion towards Rukia.

'Nee-san!' he cried and landed on her shoulder, grabbing her around the neck. She totally ignored him. I quietly grabbed Kon by his back an threw him out the open window. I heard him muffling a scream. I then sighed and went to hug Rukia again, only to notice the picture she was drawing. I peeked over her shoulder and looked at it. It was me hugging Rukia from behind.

* * *

**Ichigo x Tatsuki**

I walked by myself in the hallway calmly, eyes merely closed and headed towards my next class. Then I heard the yell.

'ICHIGO!' she screamed, throwing a punch at me and I dodged it.

'What's up, Tatsuki?' I asked.

'Where is Orihime? What did you do to her?' she demanded, throwing another punch that I avoided.

'I,' dodged a kick 'Don't,' dodged a punch 'Know,' blocked a punch and held her hand tightly not freeing it. She tried to wriggle free but there was no use so she swung around, her leg swinging and I jumped back, avoiding the fatal blow.

'Yes you do! Where is she?' she yelled at me. I then noticed a grinning girl behind Tatsuki. She was waving at me. Tatsuki turned around to see Orihime all fine and well. She then turned to me before going to her and said. 'I still blame you,' she grinned and left.

'For what?' I demanded but they left without replying.

* * *

**Toushiro x Matsomoto**

I rested my head in my hands, in a very bad and terrible mood. I sat and stared at the huge pile of paper work that needed to be completed. I groaned as I slowly picked up the pen and even before I wrote one word, I gave up. I looked out the window where the scene showed the lush green grass and two cherry trees blossoming.

'Have you done it yet?' Toushiro growled behind me.

'Ah... well... ah...' I turned towards him grinning like an idiot.

'Get it done, now!' he barked. It nearly made me jump out of my robe.

'Gosh,' I muttered and picked up the pen and slowly began writing the report. Bit by bit I did as Toushiro watched from behind the table, making sure I was doing what I was supposed to. Finally my hands gave up and I was half way through the paper work.

'Can I go now?' I asked him turning my head behind. But he wasn't there. I looked around to notice he was actually sitting beside me all along, sitting nonchalantly.

'Not until all the paper work is done,' he grunted. I sighed and continued. The whole three hours he sat there and watched and watched. Finally when I finished I collapsed in my seat.

'You enjoyed that didn't you,' I gave a low hiss.

'You have no idea,' he grinned widely.

* * *

**Halibel x Grimmjow**

'Cascada,' she whispered. My eyes went wide as I was hit the by the strong water pool and crushed to the ground. I coughed up the water that I somehow managed to swallow and stared as Halibel landed back.

'I won, again,' she murmered quietly. I chuckled getting up slowly.

'You usually do,' I replied, dusting my pants.

'I always do,' she pointed her sword at my throat. I watched as the blade shone in the sunshine. I grinned as I grabbed the blade in my bare hand.

'One day,' I leaned towards her, speaking in a deadly voice.

'Can't wait for that to happen,' she muttered and put away her sword. As quick as I could I pointed my sword at her throat.

'Oh don't worry, it will,' I whispered.

'We'll see,' she said and walked away from me blade. She always left, just when I was filled with energy... not fighting energy... just... a different type of one...

* * *

**I know the last three weren't of much but oh well, I'm sure I'll have a kissing scene in the next chapter, thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Byakuya x Rangiku**

'Scatter Senbonzakura,' he said.

'Growl Haeniko,' I muttered. Both of the forces fought with each other, my misty dust and his lighting pink leaves. The other soul reapers gathered around as usual... this was a training day for lieutenants and captains. Renji had just lost to Byakuya and now I was up to fight him. Suddenly the leaves left and attacked me from behind, surrounding me entirely.

'Rangiku!' I heard Momo say.

'Matsomoto!' my captain gasped. But I was alright. I had thought fast enough and had surrounded Heinko around me like a shield and I pushed Byakuya's leaves away from me.

'Now,' I whispered slightly and with my fingers I led Heinko towards Byakuya to attack him. It was a perfect opening, but he disappeared and I felt a cold blade at my throat appear. The pink leaves created the sword back.

'You lost,' he whispered into my ear, so close to me, and turned abruptly to leave as the crowd applauded. I had gotten a cold shiver from him... but shockingly it wasn't a deadly and fatal one.

* * *

**Ulquiorra x Orihime x Grimmjow  
**

Grimmjow swung his legs at him with incredible strength and speed. Every move caused my heart to flip and a worry frenzy to take over. But Ulquiorra merely stepped a few steps back to avoid each hit. He then grabbed Grimmjow's outstretched hand and flipped him away into the nothingness.

'And why even bother?' he said to Grimmjow's exhausted body outstretched on the floor. Ulquiorra turned towards me and eyed me suspiciously for a while before leaving.

_He had placed his hand on the tip of my head and traced my hair down, his cold fingers going through. My heart raced as it usually did... I just couldn't stop it._

_'You're still scared of me...' he sighed and let go, turning away slowly._

_'No,' I yelped slightly, grabbing his arm and pulling myself towards him. It was such a shock even to me, but I stretched on my tippy toes and my lips touched his. There we cold and hard and didn't move or open. He didn't respond for a while until I felt his cold hands go on my arms and he lips finally moved. But it had only lasted a second because we were interrupted my the incoming of Grimmjow... he had seen it all._

'I'm sorry,' I whispered as he brushed past me. I walked slowly towards Grimmjow to heal his injuries.

* * *

**Renji x Rukia**

~Childhood~

I walked through the small field and walked towards the large blossoming cherry tree. I looked up into the depths of it and found her sitting by herself, over looking the wonderful scenery.

'Hey!' I yelled, grabbing her attention. She looked down at me, her eyes widening in surprise and then a smile appeared on her face. She slid off the branch and dropped down, landing perfectly safe on her feet.

'How did you know I was here?' she asked me.

'I found your residue...' I explained.

'Why did you come to me?' she asked. I didn't have an answer. Well actually I did, but it wasn't an answer I would speak out loud.

'Ah... well... I though...' I stumbled and scratched my head awkwardly. She burst out into a fit of giggles. 'Hey, w-what?' I demanded but she just laughed and laughed. I couldn't help but smile as she laughed... and so to continue they lovely melody I tickled her for ages... she rolled on the ground, ringing my ears with that tune.

* * *

**Urahara x Yoruichi**

I walked into the shop on all fours looking around. I found Urahara face down on the ground.

'What's wrong Kiske?' I demanded. He looked up from the ground with an expression that looked like pain.

'I think I drank a little bit too much of sake, thats all,' he grinned getting up slowly. I sighed and walked past him, walking in but I was lifted into the air. I squealed and screeched as Kiske swung me around the place singing random songs.

'Oh Yoruichi! I'm so happy you're here,' he hiccuped and fell to the ground, me of course landing on all my fours over him. Suddenly I popped out of my cat form and appeared as a human (naked) on top of him. My hands were at either side of his face. He stared at me for a longing moment before I heard him barf.

'Go,' I muttered, moving away and he ran to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

**I know it's been ages since I updated, I apologize!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been such a late update, I apologize and ideas are welcome.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra x Hallibel**

Your cold as ice. Your as quiet as silence. Your as deadly as a cobra. Your as sly as a fox. These are qualities that I love, but I hate you.

You give me an icy glare every time you pass me and you don't speak a word. I like these things, but I hate you.

You aren't very tall, but defiantly ain't short, and I like that. But I hate you.

Your green tears are like periods carved from stone, and their beautiful, but I hate you.

Then tell me, why do I love you?

* * *

**Rangiku x Ichimaru**

'You know I can't do it,' I sighed, shaking my head, letting my hair bounce around on my shoulders freely.

'Yet,' he added to the end of my sentence. I looked carefully at him through on eye as he approached me. He placed his hand on Heinko while the other trailed along on my hand. He walked behind me, bending his back and placing his head on my shoulder. Both his hands now gripped each of my arms. I held onto my Zanapkuto tightly as I felt his breath on my neck.

'Breath,' he reminded me. I let out a slow gasp and paid attention to what he told me.

'Relax,' he murmured. _Yeah well it ain't that easy ya know when your that close to me..._ My hands finally managed to relax.

'Now think... cherries,' he said.

'Cherries?' I questioned him.

'Yes cherries,' he said. I decided to humor him and did so.

'What color?' he asked.

'Red... dark red,' I replied.

'Taste?' he asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Cherries...' I replied. He then moved his arms to my shoulder and put his lips to my ear.

'Now... what is seven plus nine?' he asked. Where was he coming with these random questions.

'Sixteen,' I said.

'What's the capital of Japan?'

'Tokyo,'

'When is our anniversary?' he asked suddenly.

'Today,'

'Date?'

'11th'

'Now...' he whispered and made me let go of Heinko. Time slowed down... I closed my eyes and together we whispered.

'Bankai,'

* * *

**Nel x Nnotiora**

'You cheated!' I growled at her. She smirked.

'Please...' she rolled her eyes.

'Yes you did and you know it,' he demanded.

'Or maybe your just a sore loser,' that smacked me right into my face. I ran blindly in anger at her, swinging my reaper hard at her. She merely side stepped and put her foot out, so that I tripped down and landed on my face.

'What the hell?' I yelled angrily at her, getting up as fast as I could.

'You'll never be able to defeat me, your anger gets in your way,' she spoke. I lost it. I slashed at her again but this time she merely turned to face me and blocked my attack with her sword, my body towering over her but my face was close to hers. She looked straight at me. I didn't know what happened but I went into a trance. I was so close to her lips and I really went for them but... it broke. She grinned at me.

'You lost,' she whispered. A hand under blade showed the beginning of a cero pointed at my stomach and it blasted off.

* * *

**Well what you think? Please review! X(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Toushiro x Karin**

She ran fearlessly in the direction of the hollow.

'Let go of my friends!' she exclaimed, kicking her soccer ball into the face of the monster. The hollow yelped as the ball burst in his face and let out a roar of anger. The kids it held tightly were set free. Karin grinned as she achieved her aim but she had not expected the severe consequences. The hollow grabbed her around her waist in less than a mere second. It's claws crushed her body she her face expressed agony. She couldn't scream, her lungs were being crushed.

_Man... I guess there's always a time for everything _she thought.

_And there is a time for being saved too... _Toushiro jumped through the air, slashing his sword down the arm of the hollow, cutting right though its bone. With flash step, he slashed the skull of the hollow and flashed step to the ground, putting away his zanpakuto. The hand of the hollow disappeared leaving Karin airborne. Her eyes were barely open, she hadn't noticed that she was saved. She landed easily into Hitsugya's arms. Her eyes were closed as Toushiro's hands wrapped around her thin body that was in pain.

A few hours later

Karin looked dumbfounded at her sister until if finally sinked into her.

'Hitsugya did what?' she screamed.

* * *

**Urahara x Yoruichi**

I lay on the flat floor on my stomach, my head rested in my arms as I watched her lick the bowl in satisfaction and exhaustion. She then paused and opened on of her eyes and watched me for a split second.

'I don't like when people watch me eat,' she grunted simply. I randomly jumped up and started waving my arms like a chicken (I have no idea why I have these random moments).

'Oh I wasn't watching you, I was admiring the scenery!' I chuckled.

'Right...' she said and turned to look behind her to see the care wall... 'What scenery?' she asked turning back to find that I wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Kon x Rukia**

Rukia was on an emergency get-a-way from Orihime and Matsomoto to make her try on random dresses. She was desperate to leave she even called Kon to pick her up. Kon drove in with an old truck and paused the car right in front of her and she dived in. When Rukia was trying to take the steering wheel, Kon stopped her.

'Who said you could drive?' demanded Rukia.

'In the rule book of _101 different rescues _in paragraph 72. It states that the rescuer drives the maid to safety while the rescuee watches her with admiration,' Kon explained.

'Kon?' Rukia said.

'Yes m'love?' he grinned.

'Bite me!' she yelled.

'That's more like it!'

_**SLAP!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Haha love the last part... anyways please review! :'(**_**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't updated in like ages and I apologize but I got really distracted and it was hard to get back into this :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Bleach! The one in my bathroom... (lame...) (shut-up!) (whatever...) (Oi this is ma fanfiction, get off of this!) (pff...)**

**

* * *

**

**Rukia x Ichigo**

I was training with my bankai, simple flash steps and simple swings of my swords. I was practicing getting precision and gradually speeding up. It was already a few hours and not a sweat poured down from me. Something caught my eye. It was Rukia. She was leaning nonchalantly against one of the boulders, watching as I practiced. I stopped and landed beside her.

'What ya doing here?' I asked, resting the sword on my shoulder.

'Actually I came here to practice but it seems that it has been occupied,' she shrugged her shoulders simply.

'I'm pretty much finished,' I explained to her, offering her the place. She nodded her head in agreement and then paused and a small smile struck on her face. I didn't like the look of it.

'How about a little duel?' she asked, grinning.

'Please,' I rolled my eyes. She looked like she was insulted. 'Come on, you seriously think you have a chance of beating me?' I raised an eyebrow. She suddenly disappeared from my sight and appeared right beside me, elbowing me into the gut.

'I win,' she muttered as she left me there for a few minutes to get my breath back.

**Byakuya x Soi Fon**

No way, he was just way too obnoxious for my taste. Just look at him standing there at the captain meetings, like he's God's damn gift or something like. Oh and look at this, he's got the bravery to look at me. Didn't people ever tell you that staring is disrespectful? No... guess not.

She cursed under her breath and the surrounding captains gasped as they heard what she spoke. All their eyes fell on her and she merely ignored their gazes. Byakuya however watched intently as she raised her eyes towards him, and saw as they were filled with anger. What did he ever do to get her to hate him so damn much?

**Gin x Matsomoto**

I rested my head against the tree trunk, slightly drowsy from the sake I had drank with the other captains for some celebration that I don't even remember already. The light spring breeze blew into y face, cooling me down. The sun was setting slowly in front of me, giving a wonderful beautiful scenery. Suddenly gentle fingers were placed over my eyes.

'Guess who,' the angelic voice cooed. If her voice didn't give away or her crushing large breasts at my back, or her sweet fragrant smell, or her gentle touch, I would have never guessed... but than again who would ever dare to come up to me like this other then Rangiku. I slowly put my hands on hers, pulling them down from over my eyes and bend my head back, looking upside down at her. Her blond hair fell over so naturally her shoulders, it was so breathtaking. She grinned happily at me.

'How dare you drink sake without me!' she gave out playfully, sitting beside me. I looked at her from under my fringe as she watched the sunset. She simply stayed like that with me through the whole scene and I barely even noticed when she placed her hand onto my hand.

**Ulquiorra x Orihime**

He stood their as I finished my meal. I peeked from under the curtain of my hair to look at him. He had his head arched sideways but he eyes were clearly focused upon me. After I finished the rice I dropped the chop sticks.

'Thank you,' I murmured. When I looked up at him, he was close by me. He stood by the food, about to take it away.

'Er... Ulquiorra...' I spoke. He stopped and turned around to look at me with his cold green emerald eyes.

'What is it?' he asked. I stood up, courage building up in me. I was very close to him, I was able to smell his breath on my face. He stayed frozen the way he was. I placed both my hands on his shoulder and I went in my tippy toes. I reach up to touch his lips. As usual he didn't react, just froze in worry. It was like he was afraid of what he would do to me, not what I was doing to him. Eventually he returned the small kiss. I landed back flat on my feet and smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes.

'Thank you,' I whispered.

'You said that,' he said.

'Yes, but they were for two different reasons,' I explained. I left him confused and dazed as he left with the food.

Tatsuki x Ichigo

I was walking down the hallway towards class, slouching my shoulder slightly forward as usual and the back swinging off over one of my shoulders. Suddenly arms were wrapped around my throat, closing and holding me in a head lock. This person was incredably strong and I had not doubt who it would be.

'Tatsuki! Let me go!' I yelled trying to swing out of the head lock. I thought I heard her grin.

'No way Ichigo. You've become so weak you can't even get out of my head lock. I heard a few surrounding chuckles from the other students in the hallways. I grabbed her feet up, swinging her on top of my shoulders. She let out a yelp. I laid her back carefully on the ground. I rubbed my neck in pain.

'Man that hurts,' I groaned. I recalled all the times I was lashed with a sword, it felt just like that.

'Anyways, I came here for a reason,' she said. I looked up at her wearily. She gave me a small card shyly. I took a look at it in confusion. It was a birthday invitation. I never knew it was her birthday today. When I raised me eyes to thank her, she already disappeared.

* * *

**I'm probably finishing up on this soon! :) Ideas people, ideas... lol please xD**


End file.
